


Young Love Must Live Twice Only For Us

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: TlJ (And Post TLJ) "What-ifs" [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And unnecessarily long speeches, Can effectively be read as a oneshot, F/M, Featuring unnecessarily long outfit descriptions, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secret Wedding, Soft Ben Solo, There might have been a plot at some point but it got supreceded by unnecessarily long descriptions, These two are adorable, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, soft reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: After scrolling through the Reylo Secret Marriage options, I have discovered an *alarming dearth*, so I have contributed with one of my own. One-shot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: TlJ (And Post TLJ) "What-ifs" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Young Love Must Live Twice Only For Us

_Can I see you?_

_No, Ben. That’s bad luck._

_And I suppose we wouldn’t want to push our luck as it is._

_Ben!_

Rey went back to preparing herself by the weak light of a lamp, in dead silence so as not to wake anyone else beyond the thin walls of the barracks. Her absence would already be accounted for, but the rest- she’d rather that remain disguised. She was not exactly dressed for a mission. 

The outfit was bits and pieces of nicer items she managed to rescue, sew, or buy with pocket money. The floor length-skirt was a pale grey wool, like many of the standard-issue clothes, but sewn into a more elegant design, with her own colorful embroidery along the hem. The lavender silk blouse, with a plunging neckline and sleeve hems that looped around her middle finger, was the one indulgent peace- a splurge at a local market several planets past. The boots and hooded cloak were simple, standard issue, for practicality, but she did not entirely forego tradition: a simple veil, a grey so light it was almost white, covered her mouth and nose, made her feel more like a bride, and further obscured her face. 

It was no white dress, to be sure. But it was nicer than anything Rey had ever had before, and it made her feel pretty. 

Grabbing her drawstring bag, with her saber and a couple other items she might need, she slipped silently out of the barracks and to a small personal spacecraft. The base was silent and empty, thank goodness, and she completed the rest of her journey without incident. 

Rey landed a little outside the town, heading towards a smallish building on the main street. Some of the buildings were dark, lights and music and conversation poured out of others, late as it was. 

She knew instantly who the cloaked figure outside one of the bars was. 

“Ben?”

“Rey. You look beautiful.”

“Liar. You can barely see me.”

He lifted her palm to his lips. “I can still tell.”  
Ben’s hood was pulled back so that Rey could just barely see lights reflected in his eyes. She reached out and brushed his cheek. “Is everything ready?”

He nodded, and reached into his pocket, producing a small black box. Inside were two rings, emeralds set in platinum, matching except for one being slightly smaller. “Do you like them?”

“Yes,” she whispered, breathless at the beauty of them. Green was her favorite, had been ever since arriving on the lush forests of Takodana and being awed by their colors. It sparkled like shards of glass, except a hundred times prettier. Except it was hers, and Ben’s, and theirs to share. 

“I got you something,” he adds, producing a second box. “I believe it’s traditional to give you a gift?”

“Ben, you didn’t-”

He put a finger to her lips, over the veil. “I wanted to. For you.” He held out a pair of earrings, simple drops made of platinum and emeralds, just like the rings, and gently clipped them onto Rey’s ears. 

“I have something for you, too,” she muttered, pulling it out of her bag. A simple corsage of a white rose and sprigs of lavender, contained in a wooden pin she carved herself. She carefully pinned it to his breast, standing out sharply against the black fabric. “And everything else is- in order?”

“An officiant who will hold his tongue,” he confirmed. “And a room for us tonight.”

Rey tried to suppress the blush creeping across her cheeks. “That all sounds wonderful.”

He smiled softly, a smile he saved for Rey and Rey alone. “No second thoughts, then, love?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” And goodness knows she questioned plenty of her decisions. 

“This won’t be easy,” he warned. “For either of us.”

“Isn’t that what makes it worth it?”

“Of course. But I don’t want to hold you back, hold you down. Promise me you won’t let me.”

“I promise I’ll never grow tired of loving you. And that could never hold me back.”

~

If Rey ever dreamed of her wedding- though she rarely had- this is not what it would have looked like. A tiny basement ‘office’ that is little more than a glorified supply closet with a desk, a glaring man dully reading a brief service. and awaiting the load of credits he has been promised. Her foe in a galaxy wide war slipping a ring onto her finger and staring into her eyes as though she were the only star in the wide sky. 

And yet, she would not have had it any other way. Not anymore. Bitter and sweet as it was, it felt like fate, bringing them together across the stars. Would they have met, fallen in love, been this happy, any other way?

“Do you want to say anything to each other?” the officiant asked dully. 

Rey had not prepared her own vows, or anything to say, but words slowly came to her nonetheless. “Ben.” Really, saying his name alone conveyed thousands of emotions. “If, when we first met, someone had told me that- that this is where we would be standing one day- I should say I never would have believed them. But even then, I think I felt something. It feels like everything I’ve ever done in my life has led us to each other. I love you, and I don’t think I could love anyone else like this. And nothing will ever change that.”

She swore she saw tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he returned his own brief vow. “For years, I thought I had my whole life planned out, straight in front of me. I didn’t even know if I wanted that life, but I was sure it was there. Then, you came out of nowhere, and changed everything. Like I was living in a whole new galaxy. And so, so much better. Being in love with you is the happiest I’ve ever been. I want to live the rest of my life like this.”

When it was clear they were both, the man pronounced them “husband and wife”, and Ben lifted Rey’s veil to brush a kiss against her lips. The conclusion to his speech is whispered between them, for her ears only, and it mirrors the first time he made such a strong declaration to her, almost concluding that initial speech. 

“You’re everything to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accurate writer me: How can she be wearing wool? Are there sheep in space?
> 
> Descriptive writer me: Shut up nerd, she's wearing wool. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please stay safe and healthy, and comment.


End file.
